Mistletoe
by Iruka Lover
Summary: Kakashi is bored and learns of an interesting action that mistletoe usually causes. He wants to try it out, and what better way then with his sexy friend whom he wants more than just a friend?


**A/N: **Both an attempt to garner forgiveness, and because I really wanted to write it. Hope you enjoy! Btw: unbetaed cuz' Ryuno works so hard, and it's a one-shot! (If you really need help, this is set one-year after Naruto left.)

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai, fluff that may kill you.

**Disclaimer: **HAH! YOU ARE SO FUNNY! XD

**PICTURE DISCLAIMER: **_THIS IMAGE IS NOT MINE! I SIMPLY FOUND IT ON GOOGLE AND LOVED IT! If this offends or angers the creator of this picture, I FULLY apologize. I have not found who created this picture, so credits to the author(s?) for making an amazing picture. I apologize if this angers you._

KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI

Kakashi was giddy to say the least. It was Christmas, he was student-less, and he was invited to Iruka's. Not only that, but it was a snowy Christmas, and all of Iruka's friends were gonna be there.

Though Kakashi wasn't one for parties and social gatherings, it was his sexy friend that invited him, and he liked the feeling of being loved after his annoying brats left. They were torturous, but he still cared and they distracted him. So he _was_ glad his students were not around to bother him, but at the same time he was also unhappy. He only sighed knowing negative thoughts were not good to bring into Iruka's home on Christmas.

Not to mention Asuma told him a _very_ interesting thing a certain plant did to people. He wanted to see if it would really work, and it was also nice to know as he avoided the plant like the plague around any suspected fangirls. And it was good he knew when he did, because it seemed said fangirls (and a few boys) just figured out they could use the plant to their advantage. He noticed a significant influx of invites to people's homes or parties. Likely they're homes were full of _that plant_.

Of course, he knew he should feel bad he was going to use the plant for the very same purpose, but he honestly couldn't bring himself to care. It was _his_ chuunin and he was certain he was going to keep said chuunin to himself. Even if the man didn't know he was already claimed… Regardless! Kakashi walked to Iruka's home quite giddy and wondered what to do about his plan as he needed to know Iruka's home set-up first. But, he decided he'd figure it out later. He _was_ a genius.

KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI

So he arrived at Iruka's home finally, and knocked on the door quietly. A very sweaty and sexy chuunin opened the door with a smile.

"Hey Kakashi. You realize you are early, right?" He only slightly blushed at the lack of an honorific whereas Kakashi only smiled widely.

"I didn't. I thought the party started at 6?"

"It doesn't. I said that cuz' you would usually be an hour late. But, it would appear I misjudged you. Sorry."

"No need to apologize. I originally planned to be late." Kakashi replied with a teasing smirk. Iruka only blushed, but opened the door wider to let Kakashi in.

Kakashi politely took off his shoes and scarf, but left his mask firmly in place and of course came in his usual uniform. Iruka on the other hand, was dressed in civilian clothes and was wearing an apron that said "I :heart: Ramen". Kakashi couldn't help but find it adorable, and decided to tease Iruka again.

"Gift from Naruto?" He asked. Iruka only blushed deeply and nodded.

"I… uhm… I…-"

"It's okay, I miss him a bit too." Kakashi boldly proclaimed, hoping his attempt to open up wasn't the wrong move. Iruka surprisingly smiled and nodded.

"I do too…" Iruka mumbled softly, then scrambled off to the kitchen saying a string of colorful curses that Kakashi had to ponder if they were possible for quite the while.

He only idly sauntered towards where his nose told him the kitchen was, but kept his eyes on the ceiling, seeking an opportunity. Sadly, he found no innocently hanging plants. _'Kuso! Of course Iru-kun wouldn't have that plant in his house…'_ he thought sadly. Then he saw it.

A single one hanging innocently under the archway between the kitchen and common room. He smirked devilishly and started working his devious mind to find a way to take advantage of the situation. He eventually decided to recon underneath the door by leaning on it as he talked to Iruka. So he did just that, inner self giggling deviously as he leaned on the side of the archway.

"So… how exactly would one use a blender for such an act?" He ventured teasingly, causing Iruka to blush brilliant shades that Kakashi watched very entranced. He could only wonder how one could look so kissable when turning into a tomato. Iruka finally just shot him a glare and continued tending to his food. This of course gave Kakashi a way to expedite his plans and his inner self cackled evilly.

"It's true though _sensei_ how _would_ you do that to someone?" He put on his best haughty teasing smile that he knew pissed the man off. He also added sexual emphasis to his words to further his plan. Inner Kakashi was now cackling with lighting in the background and smiled devilishly when he saw Iruka's famous vein.

"Kakashiiiiii! I though you agreed to stop over-teasing me!" Iruka shouted and aimed a glare complete with a wooden spoon at his side as he put both his hands on his hips. Kakashi only snorted, then laughed, which Iruka decided was the last straw.

He angrily stomped over to Kakashi and smacked his head with said spoon, glare still even. Kakashi rubbed his head and pouted at Iruka, but inner Kakashi was now rolling on the floor laughing more evilly then a crazed Anko. _'Gotcha.'_ Was all Kakashi thought as he stood straighter to emphasize the fact he was "listening" to Iruka and they were both under the mistletoe.

He took on a submissive student roll as Iruka lectured him on how teasing was- yada-yada-blah. Eventually he stopped and crossed his arms.

"Got it?"

"Yes, sensei…"

"Good."

"Iruka?"

"Hum?"

"What are mistletoe for?" Kakashi asked innocently. Iruka only blushed and started explaining the tradition. Kakashi only smirked evilly._ 'I win.'_

"Ooooh. I see…" And before Iruka could react he instantly wrapped his arms around Iruka and gently kissed him. He held him close, keeping up the long gentle pressure as Iruka first stiffened, then relaxed. He then slid down his mask and continued kissing the chuunin's soft lips. They remained there for a while, relaxing at each other's touch and finally let go for a breath, Kakashi pulling his mask back up before Iruka could see.

"Merry Christmas sensei." Kakashi said with a gentle smile and wink.

"K-K-Kakashi… W-why…?" Iruka stuttered and then his eyes followed Kakashi's finger as it simply pointed up. He saw the single mistletoe he knew he would be able to avoid… Damn jounin and their tricks. He only smiled as a blush of alarming intensity spread across his face.

"Merry Christmas Kakashi." He said simply, and then kissed the man again.

KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI 

A/N: Eh? Eh? I tried making it fluffy, but that didn't work so I made it cute. I hope you loved it! Tell me if you do! Or how it could be better. 

P.S: Is Kakashi OOC? I don't think he is.


End file.
